I know you are the one for me
by martinpeiris98
Summary: Zack makes his way back to Boston to find Maddie okay i cant write summaries so just read it they get together in the end


**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN SUITE LIFE**

_Zack's Point of view_

"Zack my life hasn't been the same without you I thought I could be fine but I wasn't I loved you Zack you were the perfect guy for me but now its too late I was forced to marry a guy I didn't like, he abused me I don't know if you are alive or not but I have been staying with Carey since I got divorced Yes Zack I got divorced, I hope you get this and I hope you remember me I dropped out of collage I am sorry that I hurt you I was stubborn I was dumb I was being a bitch Zack please come home I love you Maddie"

Maddie remembers me I jumped in joy by the way I was now living with Cody and Bailey I couldn't move on with a girl after Maddie left me I borrowed some money from Cody and I left to Boston I was happy to see Maddie I didn't reply her letter I finally landed in Boston and I took a cab to the Tipton nothing has changed but the manager was different Estaban was the night manager I saw a blonde in the candy counter I went there

"how may I help you si- Zack?"

"Maddie" I exclaimed I couldn't believe it Maddie hasn't changed a bit but I noticed some thing her wrists were covered in bandages

_Maddie's Point of view_

"Zack is that really you?" I asked I knew it was him I was happy for the first time in a long time I smiled but then I realized he was staring at my wrist so I hid them behind the cash register but he pulled them out and asked me "Maddie what happened?' I asked him "Zack did you get my letter?" He pulled the letter out his pocket and handed it over to me

"Zack I tried to kill my self" I blurted out and started crying I saw his face he was hurt I tried to hold my tears back

"Maddie please don't cry it hurts me when you cry" he comforted me I stopped crying I could see in his eyes his he was hurt I wanted to ask him but I didn't want to hurt him but I remembered Cody sent me a letter last year telling me that Zack tried to kill him self because I tossed his engagement ring and said that Its not going to happen.

"Zack how could I do such a thing I don't know if you can ever forgive me for what I did" I blubbered

_Zack's point of view_

Last year after I went to see Maddie on her Birthday we had been together for a year in collage and I proposed to her she tossed my ring and said its not going to happen I was used to being rejected but all the time she rejected me it hurt but it was fine but this time I knew it was serious I felt like she ripped my heart out and crushed it to a million pieces I ran away I have not spoken to her ever since until now

"Maddie no matter what you do I forgive you" I replied

_Maddie's point of view_

I saw a tear In his eye he tried to hide it but he knew I noticed

"Zack I am sorry I could never forgive my self for what I did to you"

"Maddie who forced you in to marrying that jerk" he asked trying to change the subject

"Zack after you left my mom thought I was getting too old and I need to be married after you left I thought of what I did I was stupid my mother said if I didn't marry him she will kill herself Zack I had no choice I wanted to talk to you but Cody didn't want me he said I was a heartbreaking whore and to go to hell and never come to any contact with you every again" I blubbered

"I am sorry Maddie"

"no Zack I am sorry I was the one was the one Cody had every right in the world to say that"

I ran upstairs I found my self on the roof tom I was staring at the city I knew some one was there I knew it was Zack

"Zack how did you find me" I asked

"this is where you come here when you are upset"

"Zack you don't understand"

" Loved you Zack When you left I was hurt I wanted to stop breathing" I blurted and I started crying I knew he hated me for what I did I knew he couldn't forgive me"

"Maddie I love you I still do"

"Zack today was the day I was going to jump from here I came here everyday but I wanted to see you first"

"Maddie if you jump I will jump too"

I received a call from Cody "Where is my brother bitch I swear I will kill you If you hurt him again I am coming to Boston now" then Zack grabbed the phone out of my hand and said "Cody you come here and I will make sure you wont leave alive how could you say all those things to Maddie I hate you Cody I never want to speak to you again" he hung up Zack was furious

"Maddie I love you with all my heart I don't want to live without you please give me another chance"

"Zack I am the one who should be begging you for another chance"

"so is that a yes"

"yes Zack"

"thank you Zack" I exclaimed and hugged him I was happy again for the first time in a long time I smiled. We stared at the stars for hours finally we fell asleep in the roof top

_THE NEXT MORNING_

"wake up sleeping beauty"

"Zack I thought I was dreaming you came you really came" and I hugged him tight I didn't wanna let go "Zack don't leave me ever you understand I love you"

A few weeks later I moved in to an apartment it was a little apartment close to the tipton I still worked at the candy counter because I dropped out of collage

It was Saturday my day off I didn't feel like getting out of bed I was watching TV then some one knocked at the door I started my speech about not wanting to go shopping "London I cant go shopping with y.." I stopped it was Zack I wasn't expecting him he was holding a rose and some chocolate and I garbed his iron pressed shirt and pulled him in making the flowers and the chocolate wall harmlessly I closed the door pushed him against it and started kissing him then I knelt down and opened his zipper he backed away

"No Maddie I cant let you do this I came to see if you were doing okay"

"I was watching TV you can join me" I said letting out a small giggle I Started flipping through channels I saw Zack doing the dishes

_in that world does Zack martin do dishes he must have done something_ I thought to myself then I saw him cleaning the floor _you have to find out what he did Maddie Zack martin never cleans anything you have to find out Maddie but I want to watch TV I want to find out if Amy keeps the baby or not don't argue with me Maddie go find out _I was having a conversation with my inner self

"Zacky what happened" I asked in a flirty voice

"nothing" he replied

"Zack you are going to tell me the question is if you are telling me before the pain or after"

"nothing" he replied again I touched his hair and said "Zack martin are you going to tell me whats on your mind or you are leaving here without something today" He gulped and said "nothing is wrong" I pushed him gently into a chair and unbuttoned his shirt and I leaned and kissed him then I started to nibble on his neck he starts to groan then I unzipped his pants he said "Maddie don't please" I replied "oh Zack you are telling me one way or another today" and removed his pants then I heard him mumble something even a bat cant hear some one walked in then it was London "Maddie I didn't know you had company" she said and ran out then I got back to Zack I started to pull his underwear down he pulled it up and said "Maddie you know I am powerless when you do that"

I replied "then spill"

"Maddie I got you a suite at the tipton it was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday but your mean"

"how did you do that Zack" I asked

"I talked Esteban into giving you a suite" he replied

_Oh my god he's soo sweet he got you a suite why did you have to ruin the surprise _

_No you are the one who wanted me to find out now you made me miss my show _

_Yea but you love having me here _I was talking with my inner self again not realizing I was staring at Zack

"Maddie"

"Maddie"

"yea what"

"you spaced out on me again"

I was so embarrassed I tried to hide my face in Zack's chest I could tell he was smiling

"Maddie I don't know what I should get you for your birthday since you ruined the surprise I had" he started

"I am sorry how about I write you a for a thousand kisses" I giggled

"that works" he grinned

Then I kissed him and said "one down nine hundred and ninety nine to go"

We laughed and watched TV we ate pizza it was the best day ever then I invited him to sleep over

The next morning I found Zack on sleeping on the couch but before we went to sleep together in my bed I got some ice and put in in his underwear to wake him up

"That is soo not funny" he yelled

I was laughing I couldn't stop He started "you know I didn't bring another pair of under wear"

"yea I am sorry" I giggled

"Maddie I am serious I need to go back to the hotel"

"wear one of mine then" I joked

"Maddie please I am serious"

"Zack you can stay here I will bring you a pair when I get back and by the way why weren't you on the bed?" I asked

"You are a restless sleeper I couldn't sleep you kept kicking me"

"no I do not do that I am a very peaceful sleeper" I denied but he was telling the truth and went to the bathroom and I screamed "Zaaaaack you idiot give me my toilet paper back" I could hear hi laughing his ass off "Zachary Martin this is not funny please give it back" I demanded but I have to admit it was funny finally he gave it to me. Then I left to work to the tipton since I dropped out of collage I couldn't get any other job

I went into the tipton I worked at the candy counter Carey came to me and asked "hey Maddie you seen Zack?"

I answered "yea he slept over"

"Where did he sleep?" She asked again

"on my couch" I answered in a sarcastic tone

"Really are you sure you didn't sleep with him"

"no I slept with him I mean we slept together no I mean he slept on my bed then moved to the couch he says I am a restless sleeper" I replied nervously

"London told everyone you were all over him"

"that little witch" I screamed

After my shift was over I went to Carey's suite and took two pairs of Zack's under wear and went home

_AT HOME_

I walked in Zack was watching TV it was a pig sty I yelled at him "Zachary Martin get your ass over here this instant"

He came and I slapped him "Clean this up Zack" I said furiously

Zack cleaned it up I was staring at him biting my lip

"will you stop that its distracting me" he said

"stop what?"

"stop biting your lip its its its hot"

"Zack clean this up I am thinking of a punishment"

_go jump on him I know you want to just do it, _I was having a conversation with my inner self _oh its you again, stop it I know you like it when I am here just pull his pants down and slut out, I want to but he wont let me, just pull his pants down look at him he is hot I wish I could just jam it down my throat, what if he thinks I am a slut, you are a slut just go have sex with him, fine _

"Zack sit"

"yes ma'am" he sat on the couch

I went there and knelt down I pulled his pants he got up and said "Maddie I don't want you to do this not like this not here not now"

"Why Zack"

"I respect you too much "

"Zack I want to do this"

"Maddie I don't think I am ready I don't think we are ready to do that just yet"

"Zack do you want to sleep over you can stay on the bed"

"yea I can sleep over but I am not staying on the bed"

"Zack I want to see you when I wake up in the morning"

"you kicked me in my balls"

I said "you don't have to worry about that tonight" and went to the kitchen to get a rope"

"I am not getting hog tied am I" he nervously asked

"no I am I want you to tie me up"

"Maddie I don't think I can do that to you"

"and if you don't I will make sure you will leave here with out your balls" I said playfully

"fine I guess I am leaving with out my balls" he replied

"Zack please just tie me up I know you got cramps staying on the couch I slept there once it was terrible"

"I'd rather have cramps than seeing you tied up"

"Zack you are going to time me up weather you want to or not"

"nope"

"Zack I don't want to hurt you please"

"fine if it makes you happy"

I wanted to be tied up because I knew I would hit him in his sleep

"Maddie are you comfortable" he asked

"yes but please tie me to the bed"

"Maddie what if you need to go to the bathroom or what if there was a fire"

"I don't go to the bathroom at night I am not you there wont be a fire"

He tied me up loose

"Zack I love you"

"I love you too Maddie"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Zack wake up"

"I am awake" he said

"when did you wake up before me"

"i didn't sleep" he said

"why"

"how can I sleep when the love of my life is tied up"

"Zack I was fine"

"well i wasn't" he replied

"Zack this is not gonna work I want you to be happy but now I made you stay up"

"Maddie lets move to the tipton"

A few days later I moved to the tipton my suite was big it had a king size bed it was great Zack got a job as the night manager some nights I kept the candy counter open at night just to watch him another few days later

"Hey sweet thang"

"hey Zack what do you want today my special is tall blonde and curvy"

"i thought you were all out of that"

"well I have one just for you"

"Maddie come out here"

He was wearing a tux it was weird I heard the song Zack and I danced at my prom he knelt down on one foot he was nervous

"I loved you since the day I met you I love waking up to see you I love every thing about will you marry me Maddie" he nervously proposed

"yes Zack I will"

**Ok this wasn't how I was planing to end this**

**I know my work is stupid but I try to improve **

**please review **


End file.
